Mencari Bintang Di Dunia Manusia
by Hikasya
Summary: Ophis adalah pemburu siluman yang memiliki kekuatan api naga hitam. Dia sedang mengejar siluman rubah yang baru saja masuk ke sekolahnya. Siluman rubah yaitu kitsune yang bernama Namikaze Naruto. Naruto mempunyai misi untuk mencari cinta selama sebulan di dunia manusia. Akankah Naruto berhasil mendapatkan cinta sejatinya? Fic untuk Ali Abdul


**Disclaimer:**

 **Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **High School DxD © Ichiei Ishibumi**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **ONE SHOOT**

 **Pairing: Naruto x Ophis**

 **Genre: supranatural/romance/adventure**

 **Rating: T**

 **Setting: AU (Kota Kuoh)**

 **Senin, 26 Oktober 2015**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Fic request untuk Ali Abdul**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **MENCARI BINTANG DI DUNIA MANUSIA**

 **By Hikari Syarahmia**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Hai, kenalkan namaku Namikaze Naruto! Salam kenal ya!" kata seorang laki-laki berambut blonde dengan model jabrik. Kedua mata yang berwarna biru. Ada tiga garis khas yang tercetak di dua pipinya. Kulit coklat yang memberi kesan pesonanya sendiri. Umur sekitar 17 tahun. Namanya Namikaze Naruto.

Spontan semua gadis kecuali satu gadis berambut hitam panjang, berteriak histeris karena terpesona dengan wajah sang Namikaze. Walaupun wajahnya lumayan tampan, tapi memberikan kesan pesonanya sendiri sehingga mampu menarik hati para gadis yang menghuni kelas 11-E itu. Sedangkan para laki-laki sangat sewot dengan reaksi para gadis. Terutama laki-laki yang bernama Hyodo Issei. Laki-laki yang berambut coklat sewarna dengan matanya. Ia menatap ke arah Naruto dengan pandangan yang sewot.

"KYAAA! IMUTNYA ANAK BARU ITU!"

"IYA, TIGA GARIS DI PIPINYA ITU BIKIN GREGETAN!"

"NARUTO-KUN! KAMU LEBIH TAMPAN DIBANDING SI IDIOT ISSEI!"

"BENAR! ISSEI NO BAKA! TUKANG NGINTIP! COWOK YANG SUKA MESUM! AKU NGGAK SUKA SAMA ISSEI!"

"NARUTO-KUN! AKU SUKA PADAMU!"

Begitulah komentar-komentar para gadis yang menjadi fansgirl dadakan Naruto di hari pertamanya masuk sekolah di Kuoh Akademy.

Issei sweatdrop ketika dirinya disinggung oleh komentar para gadis yang sedang memuja Naruto. Seketika Issei merasa sangat kesal. Tatapan matanya pun menajam ke arah Naruto.

Naruto hanya tersenyum simpul menanggapi reaksi teman-teman sekelasnya ini. Sehingga membuat semua gadis berteriak histeris lagi karena melihat senyuman Naruto itu.

"KYAAA! SENYUUUMNYA MANIS SEKALI!" sembur semua gadis kecuali gadis berambut hitam itu.

Semua gadis di kelas itu sangat ribut sekali. Semua laki-laki juga menatap tajam ke arah Naruto.

Sang guru bernama lengkap Sarutobi Asuma menghentikan riuh rendah yang sedang melanda kelas itu.

"BERHENTI SEMUANYA! BERHENTI! JANGAN RIBUT!" seru Asuma sekeras mungkin. Dia adalah seorang pria berambut hitam dan berjenggot hitam.

Spontan, semua gadis menghentikan sorak-sorai masing-masing. Suasana pun menjadi hening sekejap mata.

Merasa semuanya sudah beres, Asuma menoleh ke arah Naruto.

"Namikaze-san, silakan duduk di tempatmu!" kata sang guru."Tempat dudukmu di dekat sana."

Asuma menunjuk ke arah yang dimaksud. Naruto melihat ke arah yang ditunjuk gurunya itu.

"Baik, sensei!" Naruto membungkukkan badannya.

Asuma mengangguk. Setelah itu, Naruto berjalan menuju bangkunya sendiri.

Semua orang memperhatikan Naruto. Ada yang memandang dengan tatapan suka, kagum, benci, kesal dan muak. Tapi, Naruto tidak menyadarinya sampai ia duduk di bangku paling belakang.

Sosok gadis berambut hitam panjang yang sedari tadi memperhatikan Naruto, namanya Kumiya Ophis. Gadis imut yang sangat pendiam di kelas itu. Dia duduk di paling depan, di barisan keempat dekat pintu kelas.

Seketika kedua mata Ophis menyipit tajam ke arah Naruto.

'Aku merasakan ada hawa negatif yang terselubung dari laki-laki yang bernama Namikaze Naruto. Hawa siluman rubah, kitsune,' batin Ophis di dalam hatinya.'Entahlah, aku hanya bisa menduganya. Tapi, sebaiknya aku akan mengawasinya.'

Perhatian Ophis pun ditujukan untuk memperhatikan Asuma. Asuma pun memegang sebuah buku pelajaran.

"Baiklah, semuanya! Pelajaran dimulai sekarang. Buka buku pelajaran kalian. Saya akan menerangkan kembali materi pelajaran yang belum selesai kemarin. Jadi, materi tersebut berhubungan ..."

BLA ... BLA ... BLA ...

Semuanya mendengarkan dengan baik. Perhatian seisi kelas tertuju pada sang guru sekarang.

Naruto sudah duduk di bangkunya sendiri. Dia juga memperhatikan sang guru. Dia sudah mempersiapkan semua keperluan untuk belajar.

'Ya, mulai hari ini, aku sudah mulai bersekolah di sekolah para manusia. Semoga secepatnya aku menemukan cinta sejatiku di sini,' gumam Naruto yang menampilkan senyuman simpulnya.

Ya, Naruto bukan manusia biasa. Dia adalah siluman rubah atau kitsune. Dia adalah seorang pangeran yang berasal dari kerajaan gaib yaitu kerajaan siluman. Kerajaan siluman yang dipimpin oleh sang Ayah yang bernama Namikaze Minato. Minato juga seorang kitsune.

Naruto datang ke dunia manusia ini, bertujuan ingin mencari cinta sejatinya. Ini karena ditantang oleh sang Ayah untuk menguji seberapa besarnya usaha Naruto menemukan cinta sejatinya hanya dalam satu bulan saja. Tantangan ini bertujuan agar Naruto mendapatkan tahta kerajaan siluman. Dalam arti tertentu, jika Naruto berhasil mendapatkan cinta seorang gadis dalam satu bulan maka Naruto berhak menjadi Raja yang memimpin kerajaan siluman. Tapi, sebaliknya jika Naruto belum juga mendapatkan cinta sejatinya dalam sebulan itu, maka Naruto harus siap dijodohkan dengan gadis siluman pilihan Ayahnya.

Sungguh perkara yang sangat klasik, di kerajaan gaib saja ada juga sistem yang namanya perjodohan. Seperti cerita Siti Nurbaya saja. Naruto tidak suka dijodohkan. Dia lebih suka mencari pasangannya sendiri. Lalu sang Ayah mengizinkannya untuk mencari pasangannya di dunia manusia. Tidak peduli jika gadis yang didapatkan Naruto itu adalah gadis manusia atau gadis siluman. Ayahnya akan merestuinya dengan senang hati.

Di samping itu, para siluman juga berkeliaran bebas di dunia manusia. Akibat adanya portal gaib yang dibentuk oleh seseorang tak dikenal sejak 100 tahun yang lalu. Portal gaib yang berada di belakang Kuoh Academy, hal inilah yang menyebabkan para siluman bebas keluar masuk melalui portal gaib tersebut.

Inilah saatnya Naruto memulai petualangannya untuk mencari seorang gadis yang akan menjadi calon pasangannya. Ia berharap dapat menemukannya dengan cepat dalam waktu sebulan ini.

Tatapan mata Naruto pun menajam untuk memperhatikan seluruh gadis di kelas itu. Mencari gadis yang sangat sesuai dengan hatinya.

Tampaklah gadis berambut hitam tadi yaitu Ophis. Kedua mata Naruto membulat sempurna ketika menyadarinya.

'Eh, gadis itu, kan? Yang waktu itu, pernah hampir membunuhku. Kumiya Ophis, sang pembasmi siluman yang memiliki kekuatan api naga hitam. Dia adalah orang yang sangat berbahaya. Aku harus berhati-hati jangan sampai dia tahu kalau aku ini adalah kitsune,' Naruto sungguh panik saat menyadari ada pemusnah siluman yang satu kelas dengannya. Ophis yang berasal dari keluarga Kumiya, keluarga yang memiliki kemampuan energi api pemusnah dalam bentuk naga hitam.

Di kota Kuoh sekarang, banyak jenis siluman yang berkeliaran untuk mengganggu para manusia. Akibat portal gaib yang dibuka secara bebas oleh seseorang yang tidak bertanggung jawab. Sebab selama ini dunia manusia dan dunia siluman tidak saling berhubungan. Jika terhubung, maka keseimbangan kehidupan manusia dan siluman akan terganggu. Memang keseimbangan sudah terganggu sekarang. Sudah banyak manusia yang menjadi korbannya para siluman jahat. Siluman-siluman jahat itulah yang membuat kekacauan di mana-mana. Sehingga membuat kehidupan manusia menjadi tidak aman sekarang.

Tapi, mau bagaimana lagi, para siluman telah merajalela di dunia ini. Maka sudah menjadi tugas Ophis untuk membersihkan kota Kuoh dari serangan para siluman. Inilah tugas kesehariannya selain bersekolah.

Untuk mengatasi dampak penyebaran para siluman itu, hanya ada satu cara yaitu menutup kembali portal gaib itu. Sudah beberapa kali, Ophis berusaha mencari titik pusat portal gaib itu. Diketahui di belakang Kuoh Academy, tapi tidak ditemukan. Portal gaib itu bisa sesuka hati muncul di mana saja walaupun titik pusatnya tetap di sekitar belakang Kuoh Academy. Sangat sulit untuk ditemukan walaupun bersusah payah mencarinya sekalipun.

Sekarang Naruto harus berhati-hati. Jangan sampai Ophis mengetahui bahwa dia adalah kitsune. Jika ketahuan, maka akan menjadi masalah besar bagi Naruto. Ophis tidak akan pernah melepaskannya begitu saja.

Dengan keringat dingin yang sudah mengucur di balik rambut pirangnya, Naruto mencoba menenangkan dirinya. Mencoba untuk berpikiran positif agar dia bisa mengeluarkan energi siluman yang berhawa positif. Ia mencoba untuk bisa memusatkan perhatiannya pada pelajaran sekarang. Dengan begitu, dia bisa berusaha menjadi manusia seutuhnya.

Perhatian Naruto berpusat ke depan sekarang. Lalu Issei yang duduk di paling belakang, sederetan dengan Naruto. Ia menatap ke arah Naruto dengan sinis. Pandangan mata coklatnya berubah menjadi kuning.

'Kitsune, awas ya kau! Aku akan membuat perhitungan denganmu,' batin Issei di dalam hatinya. Menggeram bagaikan harimau.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sudah tiga minggu lamanya, Naruto bersekolah di Kuoh Academy. Selama itu, pencarian Naruto untuk mencari calon pasangan yang akan dijadikan pacarnya, masih belum mendapatkan kepastian. Mulai dari Gremory Rias, siswi tercantik di Kuoh Academy dan ketua klub penelitian ilmu gaib. Naruto mencoba mendekati kakak kelasnya itu, bermula pertemuan pertamanya saat tidak sengaja menabrak Rias di koridor sekolah. Akibat tabrakan tidak sengaja itu, membuat Naruto dan Rias menjadi dekat.

Rias adalah gadis berambut merah panjang dan bermata biru kehijauan. Seorang manusia biasa yang sangat menyukai hal-hal yang berhubungan dengan mistis dan dunia gaib. Dia menganggap Naruto sebagai teman biasa walaupun Naruto selalu berusaha untuk mendekatinya. Dia hanya menyukai Issei. Dia tidak menyukai Naruto.

Lalu beberapa anggota klub penelitian ilmu gaib, banyak yang tertarik pada Naruto. Sebut saja Himejima Akeno, Toujou Koneko, Shidou Irina, dan Argento Asia.

Himejima Akeno, seorang gadis berambut hitam panjang diikat ponytail. Bermata ungu. Wakil ketua klub penelitian ilmu gaib. Seorang manusia biasa. Kakak kelasnya Naruto. Kerap kali selalu suka menggoda Naruto dengan sikap genit dan manjanya. Membuat Naruto panik saat menghadapinya. Sehingga membuat beberapa gadis cemburu dan kesal melihat Naruto didekati oleh Akeno.

Toujou Koneko, seorang gadis imut berambut putih model bob. Merupakan maskot di klub penelitian ilmu gaib itu dan termasuk adik kelas Naruto. Seorang siluman kucing berekor dua atau nekomata. Selalu suka memukul Naruto dengan sekuat tenaga saat Naruto dekat dengannya. Tipe tsundere, tapi ia sangat menyukai Naruto. Ia juga kenal Naruto dan mengetahui kalau Naruto adalah pangeran yang berasal dari kerajaan siluman. Bisa dibilang teman masa kecil Naruto di dunia gaib.

Shidou Irina, seorang gadis berambut orange diikat twintail. Seangkatan dengan Naruto, tapi berbeda kelas. Teman masa kecil Issei. Termasuk dalam siluman harimau. Dia adalah siluman yang bisa menggunakan pedang jika bertarung. Selalu mencoba mendekati Naruto dengan cara baik-baik, misalnya memberikan suatu kejutan yang manis untuk Naruto.

Argento Asia, seorang gadis berambut pirang dan bermata hijau. Sekelas dengan Koneko. Adik kelasnya Naruto. Termasuk suster gereja yang memiliki kekuatan supranatural yang dapat menyembuhkan berbagai luka. Sering mencoba untuk mendekati Naruto. Tapi, karena dia termasuk gadis pemalu dan polos, jadi dia hanya bisa memperhatikan Naruto dari kejauhan.

Itulah beberapa gadis yang menyukai Naruto. Masih banyak gadis lainnya yang juga menyukai Naruto, namun belum ada kepastian yang menunjukkan rasa cintanya yang tulus terhadap Naruto. Hal ini membuat Naruto mulai berputus asa karena belum mendapatkan tanda-tanda cinta dari gadis yang diincarnya.

Jadi, waktunya di dunia manusia tinggal seminggu lagi. Seminggu lagi waktu tantangan itu akan berakhir. Tapi, Naruto belum mendapatkan kepastian dari gadis-gadis yang diincarnya. Kalau dia tidak berhasil dalam memenuhi tantangan itu, mau tidak mau dia harus menuruti permintaan sang Ayah yang ingin menjodohkannya dengan putri dari kerajaan siluman lainnya.

Naruto tidak ingin hal itu terjadi. Dia tidak ingin dijodohkan. Ia ingin mencintai gadis dari pilihannya sendiri. Hal itulah yang dia mau. Tapi, sekarang pun dia belum mendapatkannya.

Sekarang waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul 3 sore. Sudah waktunya, semua penghuni Kuoh Academy pulang ke rumah masing-masing.

Suasana sudah sepi saat sudut pandang tertancap di koridor lantai tiga, di mana Naruto baru saja keluar dari kelasnya.

SET!

Langkah Naruto berhenti begitu saja ketika dihadang seseorang. Siapa lagi kalau bukan si Issei itu.

Naruto terheran-heran melihat Issei yang kini berdiri cukup jauh darinya.

"Hm, Issei rupanya," ujar Naruto memasang wajah ramahnya."Ada apa? Kenapa kamu menghadang jalanku?"

Pandangan mata Issei sangat sinis. Naruto menyadarinya.

"Aku ingin menantangmu bertarung, Naruto," tukas Issei langsung.

Kening Naruto mengerut.

"Menantangku bertarung?"

"Ya, Naruto. Sekarang juga."

Naruto terdiam sejenak. Wajahnya datar tanpa ekspresi sedikitpun.

"Apa maksudmu? Aku ini tidak pandai bertarung. Aku ini manusia biasa."

Wajah Issei berubah serius seratus persen.

"Kau pasti berbohong. Aku sudah tahu siapa kau sebenarnya kalau kau itu adalah kitsune. Pangeran yang berasal dari kerajaan siluman."

DEG!

Penuturan Issei tersebut sungguh membuat Naruto kaget setengah mati. Kedua matanya membulat sempurna. Mulutnya ternganga lebar.

"A-apa?! Kau tahu kalau aku ini Kitsune?!" Naruto terpaku di tempat.

"Ya, itu benar," kedua mata Issei berubah menjadi kuning seperti mata harimau."Siap atau tidak, kau harus berhadapan denganku sekarang juga!"

"Tapi, aku tidak ingin melawanmu, Issei."

"BERISIK! RASAKAN SERANGANKU INI, NARUTO!"

Naruto terperanjat. Issei langsung saja melompat ke arahnya.

BETS!

Kedua tangan Issei mengeluarkan cakar-cakar panjangnya. Kemudian bergerak untuk menebas Naruto. Naruto tetap diam berdiri di tempatnya semula. Ia tidak bergerak menghindar saat serangan Issei nyaris mengenainya.

SRIIING!

Tubuh Naruto menguarkan cahaya kuning. Lalu cahaya kuning itu memanjang seperti tangan dan meluncur cepat ke arah Issei.

GREP!

Issei tertangkap dan terperangkap dalam genggaman tangan cahaya kuning tersebut. Ia kaget bukan main dengan serangan seperti ini.

"A-Apa ini?!" Issei ternganga.

Dengan sikap yang tenang, Naruto menatap lawannya. Wajah Naruto sungguh datar.

"Sudah kubilangkan kalau aku tidak ingin melawanmu, siluman harimau," kata Naruto dengan nada yang datar juga."Tapi, kau tetap bersikeras juga untuk melawanku. Dasar, keras kepala!"

"Ukh, diam kau, kitsune!" Issei menggeram kesal. Gigi-giginya menggemeretak keras.

"Jadi, kau mau berhenti melawanku atau tidak?"

"TIDAK. AKU TIDAK AKAN BERHENTI MELAWANMU. AKU AKAN MENGALAHKANMU!"

Issei memasang wajah garangnya. Ia memberontak dan berusaha untuk melepaskan diri dari jeratan tangan cahaya kuning itu. Tapi, kekuatan tangan cahaya kuning itu jauh lebih kuat daripada kekuatan api milik Issei.

Kedua mata Naruto menyipit tajam. Wajahnya berubah sangat serius.

"Baik, jika itu maumu," Naruto segera memperkuat genggaman tangan cahaya kuning itu sehingga membuat tubuh Issei terasa akan remuk sebentar lagi. Napasnya mulai sesak. Ia merasa kesakitan saat tangan bercahaya kuning itu semakin kuat untuk menggenggamnya.

"WUAAAAAAAAAH!" Issei berteriak kencang saking sakitnya. Suaranya menggema di koridor sepi itu.

Tiba-tiba ...

Muncul serangan api hitam berbentuk naga meluncur dari arah belakang Naruto. Naruto menyadarinya.

BETS!

Muncul satu tangan raksasa bercahaya kuning dari arah punggung Naruto. Lalu menghantam naga api hitam itu.

DHUAAAAR!

Akibatnya dua serangan itu beradu. Saling tertahan antara satu sama lainnya.

Pandangan Naruto beralih ke arah belakang, tepatnya tak jauh dari tempatnya berdiri saat ini.

JREEENG!

Ternyata Ophis. Ia sedang mengacungkan semacam gauntlet berbentuk naga yang terpasang di pergelangan tangan kanannya, ke arah depan. Ia yang baru saja menembak serangan penghancurnya yaitu berupa serangan api naga hitam. Tapi, serangannya berhasil dihantam dengan tangan raksasa bercahaya kuning milik Naruto.

Wajah Ophis sangat datar ke arah Naruto. Begitu juga dengan Naruto.

"Ophis rupanya," sahut Naruto.

"Apa yang kau lakukan, Naruto?" tanya Ophis."LEPASKAN ISSEI! CEPAT! ATAU KAU KUHABISI SEKARANG JUGA!"

Atas perintah dari Ophis, Naruto patuh dan langsung melepaskan Issei. Issei pun dicampakkannya dengan kasar.

BRUK!

Issei terjerembab jatuh saat tangan raksasa bercahaya kuning itu melepaskannya. Akhirnya Issei bisa bernapas lega sekarang.

Setelah melepaskan Issei, pandangan mata Naruto terfokus pada Ophis. Kini Ophis sudah berada di dekatnya. Kekuatan api naga hitam sudah masuk kembali di dalam gauntlet tersebut.

"Sudah puas, kan? Aku sudah melepaskan Issei," tutur Naruto berwajah sewot."Jadi, apa maumu sekarang?"

Ophis segera meraih tangan Naruto.

"Ikut aku sekarang, Naruto," Ophis menarik tangan Naruto begitu saja. Naruto pun terseret oleh langkah Ophis. Meninggalkan Issei yang masih terkapar tak berdaya di lantai. Mereka tidak mempedulikan keadaan Issei.

"Kita mau kemana, Ophis?" tanya Naruto penasaran.

Ophis tidak menjawabnya. Ia terus menyeret Naruto pergi sana. Tujuannya adalah keluar dari sekolah tersebut.

Ya, selama tiga minggu ini, Naruto dan Ophis cukup dekat. Sebelumnya Ophis menganggap Naruto sebagai musuhnya. Selalu berusaha mengejar Naruto sebagai target buruan yang harus dimusnahkan. Selalu saja Naruto lepas dari tangkapannya karena Naruto selalu dibantu oleh Koneko atau Irina. Naruto selalu diincarnya. Tapi, Naruto selalu datang untuk membantunya jika dia berhadapan dengan para siluman yang sangat tangguh. Hingga pandangan Ophis bahwa Naruto adalah musuhnya berubah menjadi pandangan seorang teman. Bukan hanya itu saja, Ophis juga mulai menyukai Naruto sekarang.

Begitulah. Interaksi di antara Ophis dan Naruto. Mereka memang dekat tapi belum pernah mengutarakan atau menganggap kedekatan mereka sebagai teman atau pacar.

Kini mereka sudah berada di luar sekolah. Tepatnya di belakang sekolah.

Di bawah pohon rindang, Ophis menghadapkan dirinya pada Naruto. Mereka saling bertatapan dengan serius.

"Ada apa, Ophis? Kenapa kamu membawaku ke sini?" tanya Naruto penasaran.

"Kenapa kamu menyerang Issei, hah?" Ophis malah balik bertanya.

Naruto tersentak. Tatapannya sangat sewot pada Ophis.

"HEI, BUKAN AKU YANG MENYERANG ISSEI! JUSTRU DIA DULUAN YANG MENANTANGKU DAN LANGSUNG SAJA MENYERANGKU!" bentak Naruto sekeras mungkin. Suaranya sangat menggelegar di tempat sunyi itu.

Ophis terpaku mendengarnya. Dilihatnya, wajah Naruto mengeras. Naruto kesal karena Ophis menuduhnya sembarangan.

"Oh, jadi kamu tidak menyerangnya?"

"Tidak sama sekali."

"Oh, begitu. Baguslah."

Setelah itu, Ophis menyelonong pergi begitu saja dari hadapan Naruto. Naruto tercengang dan terpaku memandangi kepergian Ophis.

Sedetik kemudian, sudut perempatan muncul di kepala Naruto. Wajahnya memerah padam. Kedua tangannya mengepal kuat.

"OPHIS! TUNGGU! KENAPA SIKAPMU CUEK BEGITU? DASAR, GADIS YANG MENYEBALKAN!"

Naruto segera mengejar Ophis yang sudah cukup jauh berjalan. Dia sangat kesal. Kesalnya sudah menggunung pada Ophis sekarang.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Malam berbintang yang sangat indah. Malam yang terang karena diterpa bulan purnama bercahaya penuh. Suasana yang berangin kencang. Sangat sepi dan sunyi.

Di atap Kuoh Academy sekarang, Naruto terbaring di sana. Ia mengenakan pakaian khas kerajaan siluman. Rambut dan pakaiannya melambai-lambai karena ditiup angin. Hawa tempat itu terasa dingin sekali.

Saat ini sudah lima hari berlalu. Berarti dua hari lagi, waktu Naruto di dunia manusia ini akan berakhir. Tapi, dia belum menemukan gadis yang pantas dijadikan sebagai pasangannya. Tidak ada kepastian yang membuktikan bahwa gadis itu mencintainya dengan tulus. Sungguh sulit untuk menaklukkan hati seorang gadis dalam sebulan ini.

Karena itulah, Naruto merenungkan semua ini dengan seksama. Ia harus berpikir keras agar bisa mendapatkan seorang gadis dalam waktu dua hari lagi. Dia akan berusaha mati-matian agar tantangan ini berhasil ia penuhi. Kalau tidak, dia akan dijodohkan dengan gadis yang tidak disukainya.

WHUUUSH!

Angin terus berdesir kencang menambah semarak malam bulan purnama ini. Sang pangeran memandang rembulan, berharap menemukan jawaban dengan apa yang dicarinya selama ini. Juga dengan sang bintang, semoga gadis yang diharapkannya menjelma seperti cahaya bintang di langit itu. Gadis yang ditakdirkan menjadi pasangannya.

'Bulan yang indah, kapankah aku menemukan gadis yang kucintai? Aku sudah berusaha untuk mendekati beberapa gadis di sekolah itu, tapi belum ada dari sekian mereka menimbulkan getaran lain di hatiku. Belum ada yang membuatku nyaman. Belum ada yang mampu membuat perasaan berbunga-bunga dalam diriku,' batin Naruto sambil menatap ke arah bulan lekat-lekat berharap bulan mampu berbicara padanya. Untuk memberitahukan siapa gadis yang sebenarnya dicintainya sepenuh hatinya.

Jadi, siapakah gadis yang benar-benar diinginkan sang pangeran?

Entahlah, sang pangeran pun bingung setengah mati. Dia dilanda keraguan yang besar. Sejenak ia mencoba menutup matanya rapat-rapat. Semoga dalam kegelapan fana ini, dia menemukan jawaban terbaiknya.

Hening. Terdengar suara angin yang menderu kencang dan menemani kesendirian Naruto di malam ini.

Satu menit. Dua menit. Tiga menit. Empat menit. Lima menit.

Naruto tetap memejamkan kedua matanya. Menikmati suasana berangin seperti ini.

Dalam bayangan fatamorgana di pikirannya sekarang, muncul sosok wajah seorang gadis. Gadis yang amat dikenalnya. Dia berambut hitam panjang dan bermata hitam. Selalu mengenakan pakaian hitam saat berburu siluman. Dia adalah ...

"Apa yang kamu lakukan di sini, Naruto?"

Sayup-sayup terdengar suara seorang gadis yang menyapanya. Secara cepat, Naruto membuka kedua matanya.

JREEENG!

Rupanya Ophis. Gadis berambut hitam panjang dan bermata hitam. Ia sedang berdiri di samping Naruto.

Naruto kaget setengah mati. Kedua matanya membulat sempurna.

"Ophis!"

SREK!

Gadis itu duduk di samping Naruto.

"Apa yang kamu lakukan di sini, Naruto?" kembali Ophis melontarkan pertanyaan yang sama.

Naruto bangkit dari baringnya. Ia memilih duduk sebentar. Ia tersenyum ke arah Ophis.

"Tidak ada. Aku hanya ingin melihat pemandangan langit di sini. Sungguh indah jika memandang langit dari atap sekolah seperti ini," jawab Naruto sambil menatap ke arah Ophis.

"Oh, begitu," Ophis membulatkan mulutnya seperti huruf o.

"Kamu sendiri, kenapa kamu juga ada di sini?" tanya Naruto juga.

Ophis menggerakkan tangannya untuk memegang rambutnya.

"Karena aku merasakan hawa negatif siluman di sekitar sini, ternyata hawa negatif milikmu," Ophis memandang Naruto dengan datar."Aku kira hawa siluman jahat. Ya, aku langsung saja datang ke sini. Kebetulan juga aku sedang bertugas untuk memburu siluman yang diketahui bergentayangan di sekitar tempat ini. Sudah lima siluman yang telah aku musnahkan malam ini. Aaah, rasanya capek sekali."

Sejenak Ophis menghelakan napas beratnya. Dia sangat kelelahan sehabis bertarung melawan lima siluman yang memiliki kekuatan sangat hebat. Cukup membuat Ophis kewalahan saat menghadapinya.

Naruto memperhatikan Ophis lama sekali. Ophis sedang merilekskan badannya sebentar. Rambutnya yang panjang dan pakaiannya serba hitam, berkibar-kibar dimainkan angin yang semakin kencang. Sehingga membuat Naruto terpesona melihatnya. Apalagi wajah imut Ophis tersembunyi di balik rambutnya yang melambai-lambai. Cukup memberikan kesan menarik dari diri Ophis.

Hening lagi. Mereka terdiam sebentar.

Lalu Ophis merapikan rambutnya yang berantakan karena tiupan angin. Ia sangat kewalahan saat rambutnya melambai-lambai terus sehingga mengganggu pandangannya.

"Ah, anginnya kencang sekali," gerutu Ophis yang berusaha menahan rambutnya yang membandel dan terus mengganggu wajahnya.

SET!

Ophis sangat kaget ketika tangannya digenggam tiba-tiba oleh Naruto. Membuat Ophis melirik ke arah Naruto dengan cepat.

Tatapan mereka beradu. Mereka saling memandang dalam jarak yang cukup dekat.

"Naruto?" Ophis keheranan saat Naruto memandangnya dengan aneh.

"Aku sudah yakin sekarang," kata Naruto dengan pelan.

"Apanya yang yakin?"

"Kalau aku telah menemukan gadis yang tepat untuk menjadi pacarku. Jadi, aku tidak dijodohkan sama Ayahku."

"Maksudmu, Naruto?"

Kening Ophis semakin mengerut. Ia tidak mengerti dengan apa yang dikatakan Naruto. Namun, saat ini jantungnya sangat berdebar-debar dipandangi Naruto seperti ini.

Naruto tersenyum.

"Maksudnya kamu adalah bintang yang kucari selama hampir sebulan ini. Bintang yang akan kubawa untuk menemui Ayahku di kerajaan siluman. Kamulah pilihanku, Ophis," Naruto memegang salah satu pipi Ophis."Aku menyukaimu, Ophis."

DEG!

Ophis kaget mendengar pengakuan Naruto. Ia terpaku sebentar. Seketika kecepatan jantungnya semakin lama semakin bertambah kuat. Ia merasa senang sekarang karena Naruto juga mempunyai perasaan yang sama dengannya.

Segera saja Ophis menjawabnya sambil menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Ya, Naruto. Aku juga suka sama kamu."

Giliran Naruto yang senang mendengarnya. Seulas senyum manis terukir lagi di wajahnya.

"Terima kasih, Ophis," Naruto menarik Ophis ke dalam pelukannya.

GREP!

Tangan Naruto merangkul pundak Ophis. Ophis pun bersandar pada dada bidang Naruto. Di dua pipi Ophis sudah tercetak warna merah seperti kepiting rebus. Ia membeku dalam pelukan hangat sang kekasihnya yang baru saja didapatkannya.

Sang pangeran terus tersenyum. Ia telah berhasil mendapatkan bintangnya di malam ini. Dengan begitu, tantangan dari sang Ayah berhasil ia wujudkan yaitu mendapatkan cinta dari seorang gadis dalam waktu sebulan. Ya, dia telah mendapatkannya.

Dalam semaraknya suasana malam bulan purnama ini, muncul seseorang yang tak jauh dari Naruto dan Ophis berada. Seorang pria berambut pirang dan bermata biru. Berpakaian khas kerajaan siluman. Dia mirip sekali dengan Naruto.

Senyuman manis terukir di wajahnya yang tampan. Rambutnya dan pakaiannya melambai-lambai karena dimainkan angin. Dialah Raja yang memimpin kerajaan siluman. Namanya Namikaze Minato.

Ia senang karena Naruto berhasil melewati tantangan yang diberikannya yaitu mendapatkan cinta seorang gadis dalam waktu sebulan saja. Lalu Naruto harus mencari cinta itu di dunia manusia. Tidak peduli gadis itu adalah manusia ataupun siluman. Namun, yang pasti sang Ayah merestuinya dengan senang hati.

Pada akhirnya, gadis yang didapatkan Naruto adalah seorang manusia. Ophis, seorang pembasmi siluman yang berkekuatan api naga hitam. Tapi, hal tersebut tidak akan menjadi penghalang bagi Naruto. Namun, yang pasti Ophis mencintainya sepenuh hatinya.

Minato terus memandangi putranya yang masih tetap memeluk kekasihnya. Betapa bahagianya jika melihat Naruto juga berbahagia.

"Naruto, sesuai janji Touchan. Touchan akan merestui hubunganmu dengan gadis yang menjadi pilihanmu. Jadi, karena gadis pilihanmu adalah manusia. Maka Touchan akan mengizinkanmu tinggal di manusia ini. Lalu kalau perlu, Touchan akan mengubahmu menjadi manusia seutuhnya agar selalu bersama gadis yang kamu cintai. Itulah yang bisa Touchan lakukan demi kebahagiaanmu, nak," Minato memandang ke arah bintang-bintang yang diselimuti dengan awan-awan berarak."Selamat buatmu, Naruto. Bintang hatimu telah kamu dapatkan hari ini. Semoga kalian selalu berbahagia. Touchan merestui kalian berdua."

Setelah mengatakan hal itu, Minato melangkahkan kakinya menuju ke arah Naruto dan Ophis. Untuk mengatakan apa yang telah ia sampaikan pada seluruh alam. Kini saatnya dia mewujudkan semua itu demi kebahagiaan putra satu-satunya.

Begitulah ceritanya di antara pembasmi siluman dan para siluman. Dunia penuh supranatural yang beredar bebas. Cinta pun telah bersemi di antara manusia dan siluman. Tidak ada yang dapat mengganggunya lagi.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TAMAT**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **A/N:**

 **Fic request terbaru update nih!**

 **Terima kasih atas perhatian kalian karena udah membaca cerita ini. Terima kasih banyak ya ... ^^**

 **TERTANDA ...**

 **HIKARI SYARAHMIA ...**

 **Jumat, 13 November 2015**

 **Maaf, jika kelamaan update-nya. Tapi, jangan lupa review ya ... Sampai jumpa lagi ...**


End file.
